


【限黑/风黑】Triangle（1-4）

by XiMeng_Yumemi



Category: The Legend of Hei, 罗小黑战记 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 大三角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiMeng_Yumemi/pseuds/XiMeng_Yumemi
Summary: 这是一个大三角。
Relationships: 限黑 - Relationship, 风黑
Kudos: 9





	【限黑/风黑】Triangle（1-4）

**Author's Note:**

> *大三角预警  
> *风息→小黑→无限→亡妻的全员单箭头大三角  
> *沿用了官方曾提过的无限亡妻设定  
> *某天儿子嚷嚷着想看，于是我就真的生了这个脑洞（卑微  
> *企图尝试平铺直叙，结果变成文笔全无

00

小黑是在十六岁的时候第一次认识到他的感情，那天晚上，他做了个梦，醒来之后，小黑发现自己第一次梦遗了。

那该是什么样的感情？

他对自己的老师，自己的家长，自己的恩人生出了不该有的妄念。

他的老师叫无限。

01

无限是结过婚的，家里定的娃娃亲，两家人一向关系很好，因此当时无限甫一到了法定年龄，就立刻被全家人按着领了证。

小黑有时候会想，要是彻底的包办婚姻就好了。

可惜不是，无限生性淡漠，倒也没对这场婚姻置喙过什么，到了后来反而待妻子极好，两个人相敬如宾，日子过得也算美满。

再后来，无限的妻子病得严重，他便失了爱人。

小黑有时候很迷茫，为什么能产生那样深刻的感情呢，无限明明不是自愿的。

他想不通，无限也没有想通过，倒不如说他压根不会去想这样奇怪的问题。

对无限而言，他爱自己的妻子，不论前因，不论后果，这就是全部问题的答案。

无限其实还有个儿子，算是亡妻留下的唯一一件念想，然而那个孩子并不在他身边，所以小黑才能心安理得地住在无限家。

他的儿子许多年前就被女方家长领走了，说无限个大男人，怕是养不好这么小个娃娃。

他们当时想必准备了不少说辞，却并没用得上，因为无限没多说什么就同意了，兴许是他也对自己带孩子的能力没有自信吧。

毕竟那么一个能把食材做成生化武器的男人哪里会懂得怎么去带一个尚在襁褓中的孩子？

走的那天，无限去送，那个孩子就眨巴着眼睛看他，他被女方家长小心翼翼地抱在怀里，却含着拇指一个劲盯住无限，然后离得远了，那张小小的脸上突然就绽放出喜笑颜开的模样。

无限听到含糊的声音传来：“pa……pa？”

他愣住，手抬了几公分，又直直落下去，轻轻地，轻轻地，贴在裤缝旁。

他爱他的孩子。

但他曾经觉得自己不会是一个合格的父亲。

而最后他将这份爱延续在小黑身上。

小黑许多次都会为无限愿意养着自己偷乐，一个人闷在被子里笑得贼兮兮的，上头了还会抱着被子用脚胡乱蹬，活像只调皮多动的幼猫，不过他的兴奋从来不会超过几分钟。

来得快，去得也快。

到头来反而浑身打颤，抖得像个筛子。

他只要细想就会明白，无限看他就像在看一个孩子，从他知道无限有个儿子那天起，他就失去了所有理由让自己相信无限对他的好是只对他的好。

哪里会呢，人家不过是失了妻子又丢了儿子，才会将这份好意绵延在自己身上。

小黑起先不晓得这份贪念该叫什么，浓重的失落里夹杂着满满的不甘。

现在他明白了，旖旎的梦把一切都剖成血淋淋的现实凑在他眼前，梦遗的快感则按着他的脑袋去舔舐这份感情。

这份苦涩叫喜欢，却叫人欢喜不起来。

毕竟我只是无限捡来的孩子。

风息敲敲他的脑袋：“小黑，想什么呢，这么认真？”

小黑抬头，湿润的眼睛里压着未成形的泪，他却打个哈欠，企图把这装成打盹的余韵。

他揉揉眼，干渴的喉咙里跳出沙沙的音节：“风息呀，我在补觉呢，昨晚没睡好。”

风息把刚买的早餐递给他，话语中揉进笑意：“别在车站补，错过班车又得哭了。”

“我才不会哭！”

“那以前在车站扯着嗓子大声嚷嚷‘风息，风息，我错过车了’的是哪个小朋友呀？”

“这都好多年前的事了，不许再提了！”

小黑十六岁了，脸长开了，个子却始终窜不快。

风息仍旧有些遗憾见不到从前那只毛茸茸的小团子。

他在读博士，不似从前能整日陪小黑疯玩瞎闹，算起来也有好几年没能和小黑好好说上一回话了，总是这样没两句就各奔东西。

“风息，你今天怎么在家呀？”小黑啃着煎饼，就着一口里脊肉嚼出问题来。他正是长身体的时候，即使才吃过早饭，这会儿肚子已经又空得能装下一整只煎饼果子。

“取点资料，图书馆里的全被人借走了，只好回来取家里书架上的。”风息举起装得扑满的手提袋，“怕又遇到这种情况，索性多装了点一起带上，省得下次再跑一趟。”

“哦。”小黑应了声就没再开口，安安静静地咬下一大块煎饼，把整张脸都撑得鼓鼓的。

风息看着觉得这模样分外可爱，就下意识伸手蹭掉他嘴边沾上的酱汁。

末了还舔了一口手指。

小黑没在意，他自己却呆了。

舔……舔掉了？

他复又低头审视起这个印象中的小弟弟。

虽说这几年没能见着几次面，也没能说上多少话，但他们两个之间却不会显得疏远，只要他拍拍小黑的脑袋，或是小黑一声清脆的“风息”，那些淹没在时间里的熟悉感就会迎面而来，砸得脑里那口大钟铛铛地响起警示的长鸣。

长大了，也挺好。风息想着，搭上小黑的肩膀：“车来了，快去吧。”

“来了？”小黑赶紧三下五除二地吞下最后两口煎饼，把袋子胡乱塞进一旁的垃圾桶，“风息再见！”

“嗯，再见，下次放假带你出去玩。”风息朝他挥挥手。

等公交载上人，晃晃悠悠地开走之后，他才摇摇头，把挂在垃圾桶边缘的透明袋子拎出来丢进另一边。

又塞错类了。

他笑了。

也挺好。

02

早课结束的第一节课就是数学。

旁边的同学唉声叹气着一大早就要消耗脑细胞，小黑却安安静静地取出课本端正摆在课桌的左上角。

无限是他们班的班主任，教的数学课。

“昨天我们讲到两角和差的相关公式，利用坐标系和圆作出推导……”

小黑摊开笔记本，对应到正在复习的部分，他想集中精神，可无限的声音却越来越远。

是怎么喜欢上的呢？

是上次脑袋烧得滚烫的时候，贴上额头的那块湿毛巾？

是上个月烤制失败最后沦落进垃圾桶胃里的那块巧克力蛋糕？

还是前不久放在课桌上的那瓶冰汽水？

他敲敲脑袋，却被无限点了名：“小黑，你上来推导一遍两倍角的三个公式。”

“是……是。”小黑慌慌张张地站起来，走到讲台上脑袋里一片空白。

他拿着粉笔点了几次黑板也没能划拉出一条线来。

无限没有说话，只是指了指一旁端正写着的两角和差公式：“把两倍的α看成α加α。”

小黑恍然大悟地下笔，歪歪扭扭地写出推导，直到无限点头说好，他才松了一口气准备回座位。

无限在错身的时候，拍了拍他的肩膀，悄声提醒：“好好听课。”

小黑没敢应声，只轻轻地点点头，快步走到座位坐下。

他觉得肩膀那块突然火烧火燎般烫起来，烫得他浑身发热，想起早上做的梦，梦里无限搂住他的时候，也紧紧箍着他的肩膀，不容拒绝。

他誊起板抄，脸上一片通红。

他紧紧夹住双腿，拼命挡住裤前支起的小帐篷。

便是这样喜欢上的吧。

小黑被捡回去的时候，一点学也没上过，算是个文盲。

所以无限送他去上学那会儿第一次考试，小黑就考砸了，砸到什么地步呢？和交了白卷几乎没甚差别。

他努力地填了ABCD，好撑满考卷不至于太难看，但他运气似乎不太好，猜的答案题题都错了。

在小黑印象里，考成这样的孩子会被不待见、被抛弃，最后这些被全部酿成一壶恨铁不成钢的失望劈头盖脸浇下去，醉得人颓废度日，再也不想清醒。

他胆战心惊地把考卷递给说“给我看看”的无限，颤抖着肩膀等待不知名的惩罚。

无限看了眼分数就继续往下，仿佛并不在意那个光秃秃的个位数。

约莫两三分钟后，他指使小黑去拿文具盒，接着把他抱在怀里，给他从头到尾讲了一遍。

小黑想，他的声音真好听，最后倒也懵懵懂懂地听了个小半明白。

等他做了无限的学生，他才明白那严谨教学的态度和一视同仁的习惯是他的师德，但那份就着昏黄小台灯讲题的温柔是独属于小黑的优待。

小黑运动出奇的好，尤其是一手蓝球玩得贼溜，他灌篮的时候，操场上从来没少过女生的尖叫。

有次他正用手臂撸了把脸上的汗，就远远看见无限经过，蓝球正好飞到他手里，他顿时紧张得忘了动作，耳里灌进一溜队友催促的叫喊。

那边无限似乎是发现他了，朝他弯起嘴角，小黑当时只觉得一股热气直窜脑门，他一个跳投。

三分！

等他再回头的时候，无限已经不见了，他却总觉得无限肯定看见那个漂亮的投篮了。

因为晚上回家的时候，冰箱里多了一打运动饮料。

今天是小黑值日，他打了水，又把没翻的凳子通通叠在桌子上，另一位今天要赶回家给长辈庆生，央了半天也没找到个肯换今天的，小黑便好脾气地答应下自己一个人做。

他先擦了黑板，结果太用力呛了一鼻子粉笔灰，只好一边咳嗽一边缩着头，把用完的板擦伸在窗外用力地拍。

等一切收拾妥当，天都黑了。

他跨出校门，就看见靠墙用手机写教案的无限，旁边还停了辆粉色小电瓶。

“老师。”他探着头喊，声音里是压不住的雀跃，整个人却还是规规矩矩地站在原地等他。

“好了？”无限收起手机，掏出车钥匙。

“嗯。”小黑跟着走过去爬上后座，“他家里有事，我今天一个人做的。”

他隐蔽地扬扬脑袋，故作正经地做着解释。

“下次记得让他还。”无限揉了一把他的脑袋，才踢掉支架，“坐稳了。”

于是电瓶车颠颠簸簸地载着小黑回了家。

无限和小黑的家。

03

小黑把脸埋在臂弯里，觉得糟透了。

无限发现了吗，还是没发现？

昨天晚饭的时候，小黑总觉得没法冷静地和无限一起吃饭，家里餐桌就那么大，往常都是端上菜，两个人面对面坐下，无限不兴食不言寝不语那套，所以俩人就边吃边谈谈一天的见闻。可昨晚小黑怎么坐都觉得别扭，他只好低着头一个劲扒饭，把两颊塞得满满的，含糊着用“嗯嗯”的应答躲过无限放出的箭矢。

无限肯定会觉得自己不对劲。

要是他发现了怎么办，他会用怎样的眼光看自己？

小黑不敢想下去。

旁边有人推推他的肩膀：“小黑，快起来，老师来了。”

小黑猛地坐直身体，恰巧无限踏进教室，小黑就愣愣地看着他一步一步迈上讲台，那双黑色的男士皮鞋擦得锃亮，踩出踏踏的节奏。

他的心上也跟着陷出一个又一个凹坑，拼出一只猫儿胡乱的脚步。

“咚咚、咚咚”的声音撞击着鼓膜，撞出一首畏手畏脚的行进曲，小黑终于被逼迫着躲开无限。

下课他就一头闷进厕所，搞得旁边要好的同学总担心他是不是吃坏了肚子。

但又能躲到哪里去呢？

无限几乎活在了他生命里的每一个角落，小黑成天过着两点一线的生活，偏偏学校里无限是班主任，而家里就更避不开他了。

自从做了那个梦，小黑也开始注意起自己的言行，他这才惊讶地发现自己的目光总是在追着无限打转——上课的时候，吃饭的时候，无限偶尔路过操场的时候，自己偷偷摸摸趴在办公室窗口的时候，只要目之所及的地方有无限，小黑的视线总能捕捉到那个蓝色的身影。

他为自己露骨的目光心惊。

被发现了吗？

还是没被发现？

小黑学会低头走路了，他不再高昂着头颅活蹦乱跳，因为那样总会让他在不经意间闯进无限的眼里，他还学不会如何冷静地抽身而退，所以他只能定定地立在那儿，虚浮的脚步不知该前进还是该后退，最后通通窜成满面的红色图腾，小心翼翼地偷眼瞧着满心的信仰。

直到无限与他错身开来，小黑才猛地呼出一口气，软着脚步继续前进。

这也太明显了，他唾弃自己的没用，决定同无限拉开一步之遥的距离。

所以他慢吞吞地对无限说道：“我可以自己回去的，你很忙吧，不用老是等我的。”

无限同意了。

小黑却后悔了。

那辆电瓶车上的距离着实狭窄，每次热度都会从无限的背上源源不断地传递给小黑，小黑却怕心脏的狂乱会借着紧贴的胸口反向传递回去。

可这也是他唯一一个能贴近无限的借口了。

小黑大了，这意味着他不能再胡乱钻进无限的怀里要求一个举高高，也不能再半夜窝进无限的被子假装自己是一个小抱枕，他们之间就此画出了一条线，把能做的与不能做的全都撕成了两半。

说巧不巧，拒绝无限来接的第二天傍晚就下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的却渐渐有了磅礴之势。

糟了。小黑想起那把落在公交上的伞，他早上走得急，把伞斜斜插在书包侧袋里，就匆匆去赶车，车上人挤人，等他下车的时候，那把伞早就不知道被挤到哪个角落里去了。

他在教学楼门口等了会儿，雨势丝毫没有要减小的迹象，背后的楼里却已经空空荡荡没了人气。

要不直接跑回去吧。小黑在心里琢磨着，从学校到车站也不算太远，等之后到了站指不定雨就停了。

他把书包顶在头上，作势就要冲出去，却被一声呼喊拦住去路。

刚从教学楼里出来的无限朝他喊：“小黑。”

他转过头，正对上无限的眼，脸颊腾地升温，赶紧不好意思地收起胡乱顶在头上的书包重新背好，慢了半拍才应声：“老师……”

无限一眼就看透他准备淋雨的心思却不点破：“正好，一起回去吧。”

小黑瞟了眼无限手里的伞，那个大小俩男人撑可能挤了点，他面上仍旧乖乖点头：“嗯。”

于是他就恬不知耻地挤进这朵小蘑菇里，欢喜地贴紧无限撑伞的手臂，半晌又犹疑要不要保持距离，然而小黑才磨蹭着往旁边踏出一小步，无限就出声：“别乱动，这把伞是小了点，将就一下吧，别淋湿了感冒。”

“哦。”小黑顿时收回脚步，理直气壮地往里挤了挤。

老师说了，伞小得挤挤。

等他们到家，还是免不了一身湿答答的雨点子。

热水澡姜汤一顿忙活后，两个人就窝在桌子前嗦刚送到的热汤面，氤氲的热气里小黑总算摸回了平时狼吞虎咽的气魄。

翌日无限照旧接他，小黑倒也没再提要自己回家的事。

连丢在公交上的那把伞都给找了回来。

仿佛一切如常。

04

小黑今天在厕所里撞上了一场艳遇。

那是交换一个湿吻的声音，混杂着不轻不重的喘息，轻佻地扣在小黑刚刚拉开的裤链上，他脸一红不敢细听，提了裤子就跑。

他跑到楼上的厕所，里面一个人都没有，却仿佛弥漫着一股石楠花的味道，他摇摇脑袋甩掉这奇异的幻觉，挑了个位置站定。

他放着水，耳朵又被那个声音纠缠住，像绕梁的余音，像盘紧小腿上爬的水蛇，像循环往复不得顶点的楼梯。

像无限弯腰给他讲题时吹在耳尖的那口气。

他手一抖，洒出两滴，这才从神游中挣脱开来，连忙勒紧腰带面红耳赤地逃了，不然被保洁阿姨抓到又得是一顿骂。

上课的时候他心不在焉地拿圆珠笔点着笔记本，戳出一个个圆点来，又被老师突然的点名惊醒，画出好长一道痕，然后手忙脚乱地拿起课本，念起不知道该念哪段的课文。

等全班爆出哄堂大笑，小黑才意识到自己出了丑，老师不过是让他回答个问题，他却兀自做了朗诵。

他被老师安抚着坐下，缩着脑袋盯住课本，转眼又陷入不知终点的妄念。

小黑到家的时候，已经彻底沉进了欲望的漩涡，情欲波涛汹涌地吞噬着他已经被折磨得所剩无几的理智。

他抵着房间的门，把书包扔到一边，反手落上锁。

这样做不对。

他的脑袋这样喊叫，他的心脏却予以更大声的反驳。

于是他的手伸向了深渊。

他仿佛又回到了那处狭小的隔间，旁边令人害羞的湿吻声已经消失不见，只剩下哗哗的水流冲刷着马桶。

小黑被抵在门上，后背撞出砰地一声响，但两人谁也没管外面是不是有人听见，无限凑近他的唇，一双眼睛荡起湖蓝的波光。

小黑几乎是下意识地也将嘴唇凑上去，无限的气息就整个包裹住他，与他交换了一个香艳的吻。

小黑的呼吸加重了。

明明这里不算什么干净的地方，本该有一丝丝臭味抽出令人厌恶的漩涡，小黑却奇异地嗅出海洋的味道——是海风，卷着咸咸的盐味扑面而来，里面有海鸥的鸣叫，有折射的波光，还有暴风冲出的巨浪。

是无限。

他的手动起来，继而又弓起背，佝偻成一只虾米，细密的汗水渗出额头。

无限的手不规矩地伸进他的校服。

那些指节应该带着茧，是常年握笔磨成的粗糙。小黑浑浑噩噩地想，我的手指上也有，是前几年拼命学习追赶同级进度留下的痕迹。

一脉相承的薄茧模糊地融为一体，掐住小黑的侧腰，擦出令人愉快的痒意。

小黑的耳朵动了动，他朝无限喊：有人来了，无限，有人来了。

是瓷碗敲在桌上的声音，是凳子摩擦地板的声音，转而变为熙熙攘攘的少年声，是高中生打闹玩乐搅出的嬉笑，是裤拉链磨蹭着拉开的碎响。

无限便抵在他的入口悠悠地打转，小黑被刺激得夹紧双腿，他的嘴里即将溢出羞耻的呻吟，却通通囫囵滚进无限的肚子。

无限啄着他的唇角，又将舌头探进去，把那些按捺不住的欲望，那些不愿隐忍的奢望，那些谨小慎微的祈望全都勾了出来，扯出一条闪着光的细长银丝。

他们不会知道的。

无限朝他笑了。

小黑。无限亲昵地咬住他的耳朵，低低的叫唤在小黑耳畔盘旋，钻进耳道，蓦地震响鼓膜，听小骨随之打着颤奏起期期艾艾的乐章，螺旋器便转起圈挑逗试图享受安逸的耳蜗，最后激得小黑的大脑几乎摇摇欲坠，他终于彻底停止思考。

无限的右手覆上他的前端，左手就沿着肚皮一路上爬捏住一颗樱珠。

小黑的手愈发急不可耐，以仿佛要破釜沉舟般的姿态动作起来，生涩地蹂躏着自己始终不得解脱的欲望。他的肺部急促地挤出二氧化碳，又小口小口地重新填进氧气，他死死倚在门上，将口中破碎的音节与凌乱的呼吸一并缩回扬起的颈项。

他的喉结滚动了一下，泛滥成灾的渴望又滚回舌尖再也不愿咽下去。

“老……老师……”几不可闻的呢喃让小黑睁大的双眸更加涣散。

小黑。

他的胸口大幅度地起伏着，几乎要沉溺进这份甜美之中。

“小黑？”

上挑的问句令他猛地瑟缩了一下，立刻就停下了手里的动作，但已经来不及了，挺立的地方争先恐后地涌出黏腻的浊液，滴滴答答淌在地板上。

他的脑子里仿佛也被乳白色的液体填满，一阵发懵。

小黑迷迷瞪瞪地想要用手接住仍堵在出口的逃亡者，却被无限的声音制止。

“吃饭了。”

他黏糊的思考总算恢复清明，慌张地在衬衫上反复揩着双手，将那玩意塞进裤子，用拉链牢牢封住，又随手拿过搁在椅背上的T恤往地板上胡乱抹了一通。

做完后小黑才想起给出回应：“来……来了！”

他想要开门直接冲出去，差点没一头撞上门板，方才意识到自己刚刚上了锁，再急急忙忙抖着手拧开锁，莽撞地奔向餐桌。

正在布菜的无限见状笑了：“慢点，没人和你抢。”

和梦里的那个笑容相差无几。

“哦。”小黑挠挠鼻尖，脸颊红红地落了座。

无限以为他是不好意思了，只有小黑知道，这是刚刚那场荒诞梦境留下的证明。

何必要忍住呢？

这份爱恋有任何见不得人的地方吗？

小黑想，没有……

于是他利落地夹了许多菜，又殷勤地搛了菜放进无限碗里，他决定不再躲躲闪闪地垂眸吃饭，而是抬头朝无限露出一个灿烂的笑容：“今天是哪家的菜呀，真好吃。”

无限便细细地讲起这家菜馆的逸闻来，着重挑了几道特色菜介绍两三句，语毕看着狼吞虎咽的小黑温声笑起来：“好吃下次再点。”

于是小黑终于肯定地答了自己先前的问话，没有。

TBC


End file.
